jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Never Sands of Time
The Never Sands of Time is a large hourglass full of golden sand that controls time of night and day in Never Land featured in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. History The Never Sands of Time rests deep within the Never Land Desert. Guarded by a massive sand serpent who threatens to devour all that wish to steal the Sands of Time for its golden sand.The Sands of Time resides deep underground and can only be brought to the surface by triggering a lever within the desert. If anything should happen to the Sands of Time Never Land's time will be thrown out of whack. Abilities As the name suggest the Never Sands of Time controls time of night and day within Never Land.When the sun side of the hourglass is up, it is daytime and when the sun side goes down and the moon side is up, it's night. ''Role in the series'' The Never Sands of Time first appeared in the episode of the same name while searching for treasure with in the the Never Land Desert Captain Hook and his bumbling crew stumbles into a lever triggering The Never Sands of Time to reveal itself. Captain Hook desired the golden sand with in the massive hour glass, Mr. Smee tries to warn his captain of the dangers of tampering with the Sands of Time but Hook was determined to have the golden sand for himself but as Hook attempt to plunder the sand,Hook is attack by the guardian of the Sands of Time a massive sand serpent but as the serpent chase Hook and his crew across the desert sand the hourglass off its stand changing day into night. Jake and his crew soon learn from Marina that sift back and forth from night and day means something may be wrong with the Sands of Time. Once Jake and his crew reach the were about of they discover Sands of Time has been knock off its stand by Hook and his men Jake quickly rescue them from the sand serpent,Jake suggest they work together to restore Sands of Time to its stand. While Brightly and his firefly friend keep the the sand serpent distracted the pirates would restore the Sands of Time back to its stand. Captain Hook then attempts to swipe the sand, resulting in the serpent giving e. Once Hook is atop of the now rolling Sands of Time, he falls into a chasm. Izzy quickly uses her pixie dust, rescuing Hook, the serpent and The Never Sands of Time from falling, Jake explains to the serpent that they were not thieves and only wanted to return the Sands of Time to their proper place. Gallery Never Sands of Time01.png Never Sands of Time02.png Never Sands of Time03.png Never Sands of Time04.png Hook&Serpent-Sands of time.png Sand Serpent03.png Sands of Time-Never Sands of Time.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time10.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time09.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time08.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time07.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time04.jpg Groupshot-The Never Sands of Time01.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time13.jpg Hook&crew-Never Sands of Time.jpg Never Sands of Time05.jpg Izzy-The Never Sands of Time10.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time35.jpg Groupshot-The Never Sands of Time08.jpg Never Sands of Time07.jpg HookSmee&Bones-Never Sands of Time01.jpg Hook&crew-Never Sands of Time04.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time25.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time24.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time26.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time23.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time29.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time32.jpg Hook-Never Sands of Time15.jpg Hook-Never Sands of Time14.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time28.jpg Hook-Never Sands of Time13.jpg Hook-Never Sands of Time12.jpg Hook-Never Sands of Time11.jpg Hook-Never Sands of Time10.jpg Hook-Never Sands of Time09.jpg Never Sands of Time06.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time17.jpg Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects